forgeofempiresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Экспедициях Гильдий
Вступление Экспедиции гильдий - это кроссплатформенная совместная функция, в которой вы и ваши товарищи по гильдии проходите ряд встреч, чтобы получить награды и силу гильдии. Основная причина этой функции заключалась в том, что в мобильных приложениях InnoGames отсутствовала совместная функция, поэтому люди, играющие только на мобильных устройствах, никогда не могли по-настоящему насладиться чувством достижения общей цели. IG решил, что это должно быть изменено, и поэтому они создали Экспедицию Гильдии как первое решение для игроков. Концепция Экспедиции начинаются автоматически каждый вторник и длятся шесть дней (затем они начинаются заново с однодневным перерывом, как в ПвП-турнирах). Каждый игрок, являющийся членом гильдии и достигший железного века в момент начала экспедиции, может внести свой вклад в успех своей гильдии во время текущей экспедиции. Невозможно принять участие, если вы не были квалифицированы, чтобы сделать это, когда экспедиция началась. Игроки, которые присоединяются или создают новую гильдию, должны дождаться начала следующей экспедиции, прежде чем принять участие. Когда вы войдете в игру и экспедиция будет запущена, вы увидите всплывающее окно, рассказывающее об этом.После того, как вы вошли в карту экспедиций (через всплывающее окно, через главное меню в браузере или через кнопку экспедиции в приложении), вы увидите экран, изображающий джунгли с началами горного перевала: ☀Карта экспедиций в основном покрыта туманом. Туман исчезнет по мере вашего продвижения по «пути открытия». Карта, которую вы видите, видна только вам - у каждого члена гильдии есть свой экземпляр карты, который нужно обнаружить. У вас есть до конца текущей экспедиции, чтобы завершить его. Что характерно для всех членов гильдии, так это панель целей Экспедиции гильдии, которую вы можете увидеть прямо вверху экрана. Вы можете внести свой вклад в прогресс, решая встречи, которые доступны в местах встреч. Текущее место встречи обозначено желтой стрелкой. Когда вы нажмете на нее, у вас будет выбор напасть на местных жителей или мирно договориться с ними. Возраст юнитов и общая сложность встреч зависят от вашего собственного прогресса в дереве технологий. Некоторые столкновения будет сложнее решить, чем другие (особенно те, которые представлены более крупными локациями встреч), и они могут содержать двухволновые битвы. Чтобы увидеть свой вклад и вклад других членов гильдии, нажмите на индикатор выполнения (в верхней средней части экрана браузера, в нижней средней части экрана в приложении). Независимо от результата каждого сражения или переговоров, вы будете вносить некоторые очки в индикатор прогресса гильдии (очевидно, если вы проиграете, это будет не так уж и много). Цели гильдии зависят от количества и эпохи членов гильдии (помните: они устанавливаются, когда начинаются экспедиции, и не изменяются, даже если гильдия набирает или теряет членов гильдии в течение недели) и распределяются между всеми членами гильдии. Мощность для вашей гильдии будет выплачиваться каждый день, когда происходит ежедневный пересчет. Во время событий вы можете получить квест с надписью «Решить первую трудность в экспедиции гильдии»,это означает, что для выполнения этого квеста вам необходимо решить первые 16 встреч текущей экспедиции гильдии. Это всегда будет альтернатива для тех, кто в настоящее время не подходит для участия в экспедиции гильдии. Если вы уже выполнили первые 16 встреч, этот квест будет автоматически завершен и предложит вам награду напрямую, если в квесте нет второстепенной части (редко случается). Попытка Каждая битва или переговоры потребует одну Попытку, выиграть, проиграть или сдаться. Новая попытка столкновения добавляется каждый час, максимум до восьми. Попытки также могут быть выиграны в качестве призов, даже если их общая сумма превышает восемь. Вы можете увидеть количество попыток на панели счетчиков попыток в верхней части экрана, не более восьми.Если вы выиграли «Попытки» и у вас более восьми, наведите курсор мыши на панель в браузере или коснитесь панели в приложении, чтобы увидеть общее количество. Когда у вас заканчиваются попытки, вы можете либо дождаться их восстановления, либо купить их. В отличие от очков кузницы, Попытки можно купить не за монеты, а за медали (или бриллианты ). Первые попытки будут очень дешевыми, а затем цена за каждую попытку будет расти. В конце экспедиции он будет сброшен, поэтому у вас будет новый старт каждую неделю. Вы начинаете неделю с 8 попыток, и в течение недели может быть присуждено максимум 144 попытки, по одной каждый час, до тех пор, пока строка попыток не заполнена.Максимум 64 встречи. Чемпионат Гильдии Экспедиции Чемпионат экспедиции гильдии проводится одновременно с экспедицией гильдии. Чемпионат экспедиции гильдии доступен только гильдиям с минимум 3 квалифицированными членами в начале соревнования, и по крайней мере один из этих квалифицированных членов принял участие в предыдущей экспедиции гильдии. Для обеспечения справедливости ваша гильдия будет сгруппирована с гильдиями аналогичного размера и составом. В каждом чемпионате гильдий будет от 4 до 7 гильдий, выбранных из любого из серверов / миров с тем же двухбуквенным префиксом, что и ваш мир / сервер (гильдии на DE не могут принимать гильдии на EN или US). Вы увидите эту панель в верхней центральной части экрана экспедиции гильдии, чтобы увидеть, участвует ли ваша гильдия в чемпионате экспедиции гильдии, нажмите на кубок, если ваша гильдия участвует, она покажет вам таблицу лиг, показывающую текущую позицию вашей гильдии. и другие гильдии, против которых вы выступаете. Три высшие гильдии получают повышение мощности в конце экспедиции. Гильдия, в первую очередь, получает 25% -ное повышение силы гильдии. Гильдия, занявшая второе место, получает 15% прироста силы гильдии. И Гильдия на третьем месте получает 10% -ное повышение силы гильдии. Процент, который получают гильдии за размещение, основан на количестве столкновений, которые решили члены гильдии, деленном на количество столкновений для гильдии в первых трех картах экспедиции. Встречи на карте четвертой экспедиции являются бонусом. S = Количество столкновений, решенных членами гильдии. M = Количество членов гильдии. P = Процент решенных встреч. P = S / (48 х M) х 100 Затраты на разблокировку сложности Ваша гильдия может заполнять карту GE не только один раз, но и четыре раза в неделю. С каждым разом встречи на карте становятся все сложнее, а призы за успех увеличиваются. Чтобы открыть Трудности II, III и IV, лидер / основатель гильдии должен будет разблокировать его для каждой новой экспедиции (каждую неделю), используя товары из казны гильдии (чтобы каждый мог пожертвовать товары, но тратить их могут только лидеры / основатели). Расходы на разблокировку трудностей зависят от количества членов гильдии и их возраста. В настоящее время затраты следующие (эти затраты относятся к каждому товару этого возраста, поэтому каждый игрок эпохи HMA платит в общей сложности 15 товаров EMA, чтобы разблокировать уровень II, 30 товаров HMA, чтобы разблокировать уровень III, и 60 товаров HMA, чтобы разблокировать уровень IV) : Эти расходы указаны для каждого игрока гильдии в начале этой недели, что означает, что вашей гильдии нужно будет заплатить совокупную стоимость, основанную на количестве игроков (и их возрасте), даже если они покинули гильдию. Если в гильдии 2 игрока ИА, гильдия должна будет заплатить вдвое больше стоимости ИА.Если в гильдии 3 игрока EMA и 5 игроков LMA, гильдия должна будет заплатить в 3 раза больше EMA и в 5 раз больше LMA. These costs are per guild player at the start of this weeks Guild Event, which means your guild will need to pay a cumulative cost based on the number of players (and their age) even if they have left the guild. If the guild has 2 IA players, the guild will need to pay twice the listed IA costs. If the guild has 3 EMA players and 5 LMA players, the guild will need to pay 3 times the EMA costs and 5 times the LMA costs. Negotiating the Guild Expedition Enemy Defending Army Bonuses Battles against the local inhabitants gradually increase in difficulty, depending on the player's age, Difficulty level (I, II, III, or IV), and difficulty quarter (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th). At Difficulty Level I, enemy units belong to the age below yours, but same-age units start to appear at Level II. At no time do units in a more-advanced age than yours appear. In later ages and higher difficulties/later quarters, the local inhabitants' defending army may have attack and defense bonuses, as a percentage of the units' base stats. These percentages are summarized in the table below. Note: If you choose to fight the 4th encounter of each difficulty quarter has two waves of enemies, instead of just one. Two waves of enemies for resolving encounters by fighting becomes the norm from the last quarter of Difficulty level II though Level I Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level II Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level III Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level IV Chest Contents The contents of the level 4 chests change each week, so information here may not be always accurate. |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Specials *Victory Tower *Store Building *Face of the Ancient *Gate of the Sun God *Tribal Square *One Up Kit *Culture building *100 diamonds --- this needs additional content --- Expedition Specials *Store Building *Renovation Kit *Fountain of Youth *Sacred Sky Watch *Terrace Farm Notes the 64th chest will randomly contain 2 of the 'expedition specials'. 50% chance of winning one or the other.